Tears
by The Real Mrz.Black
Summary: Jacob falls in love with new girl Skye, but will he loose her to the vampires like he did Bella? Have to read to find out! SkPOV mostly. Co-written by Will-alwys-luv-Jace92. Enjoy!
1. New Girl

I sat in my bedroom, staring out of my window as the unusually clear Forks sky turned a brilliant shade of red

**A/N: ****Co-written by my bestest budddster (and junk –evil laugh-) ****Will-alwys-Luv-Jace92**** so go check out her stuff or the Vulturi will come after you. DO IT!! This story was inspired by my pure randomness and weird dreams. So read, review and tell me what you think or I will cry. –tears up- see! I will do it! Review and Edward will hug you!!**

**Much Love, **_**The Real Mrz. Black**_

I sat in my bedroom, staring out of my window as the unusually clear Forks sky turned a brilliant shade of red. Twilight. The sun descended even further into the sky and the invisible line that seemed to divide the Quilette reservation and Forks was set ablaze with the last light of sun for the day.

I had just finished unpacking my things when I heard a voice behind me. "Skye? Come downstairs please. Your father and I want to introduce you to some of our new neighbors." She was using her "sweet" voice. The one that only came on for anyone, but me and dad. _Typical._

I sighed and took my time going down the steps. Halfway down I leaned over the banister and gazed half heartedly into the living room. In it sat my parents, two of our neighbors I vaguely recognized from earlier as the town chief policeman and one of the elders from the reservation. By the time I was completely down the stairs I noticed two other people in the room. A teenage boy and girl. The girl was relatively plain, but it was the boy that really caught my attention.

I walked into the living room slowly, trying not to stare at the remarkable boy. He had russet colored skin, almost golden. His shiny, long jet black hair was loose; a curtain of velvet around is angular face, looking as if it were chiseled from stone. And his eyes. Oh his eyes! I felt their rich, brown warmth as soon as he turned to look at me. I felt the warmth deep down… in my heart.

Then I froze. This boy, that interested me like no other before him, smiled a broad smile that lit up the room. I had never liked the retro look that my mother chose for our living room, but for some reason, suddenly I liked it a whole lot more.

I then heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head, momentarily broken from my hypnosis, to see my mother ushering me further into the room. "Yes, Mom?" I asked, slightly annoyed that she was distracting me. "Dear, can you go fetch a plate of treats for our guests? They have been waiting patiently for you to come from your room." "Uh, ok" I say, slowly leaving the room, disappointed that I couldn't be in the room a little longer with out guests. As I'm rounding the corner out of the living room into the hallway I hear a smooth, deep voice. "I'll help her!" I turn to see the boy following behind me. I look up to see that he doesn't look like a boy at all. _Wow, he must be almost 7 feet tall!_

As we entered the kitchen, I avoid looking at the boy. Instead I go to a corner and I lift a box that I think Mother's good china would be in. "Here, let me get that" I hear as the box is easily lifted from my outstretched arms. Our hands briefly touch then we make eye contact and I feel my cheeks turning red. "Thanks." _There goes my avoidance plan…His hands are extremely warm, I can feel the heat radiating from him. Why do I feel so… so… attracted to him? I don't even know his name!_

As if reading my mind, right on cue he says "The names Jake" then sits the box down, smiles and puts out his hand. I hesitate then slowly put my hand in his. "They call me Skye. I was born in an open field surrounded by the clearest blue sky you could ever imagine." _Oh God! Why was I telling this total stranger this?_ I turn my head to the left and stare at the wall in embarrassment.

"That's a beautiful name" Jake said then kissed my knuckles. I looked back at him in surprise. "Um, thanks." We then worked silently preparing some sandwiches and crackers and cheese on one of my mother's china plates. Every time I glanced over at Jake I found him staring at me which just made me glance away quickly. _Why is he staring at me? Is there something on my face? That jerk! He really would let me sit here and have something on my face without saying something?_

Just as I was about to open my mouth and tell him to shove it, he smiled at me and said "Your hair is so pretty, way better than my shaggy hair." At that comment I moved my hand to feel my hair before I could stop myself. "Your hair isn't_ that_ bad! Actually, I think its kind of cute." Jake smiled got even bigger, if that's possible, then said "Thanks but we better stop stalling. I bet your mom is getting a little restless." We then eat took a plate and walked back into the living room.

"Thank you, honey." She smiled at me. _Please, everyone can see through that_. I smiled back. I could still feel Jacob staring at me. "This is Charlie, and his daughter Bella. They're our neighbors." I smiled and nodded at them. Bella was looking at Jake with a shocked expression on her face. Then suddenly snapped her mouth shut and latched an arm around him in a protective way. Was she _jealous_? Of _me_? The second the thought came into my head I pushed it out. That couldn't be it. I knew no one, and the ring on her left hand obviously meant commitment. So why did I get the sense that she was pissed at me?

"Hi! It's nice to finally have someone Bella's age living next door." Charlie and the man in the wheelchair chuckled. I had yet to get his name. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce Billy Black. He's an old friend of mine. That's his son Jacob," he chuckled. So I wasn't being paranoid. He was staring at me.

"She knows. I introduced my self." Bella's grip got tighter. He fidgeted from her sudden iron tight grasp. He muttered something and she moved her arm back still upset at his interest in me. "Have you met anyone else yet?" he asked looking pointedly at Bella. She glared at him, and crossed her arms just as her phone rang. Whoever was on the other line made her smile brighten and his falter slightly. She flipped it open and practically flew out of the room to talk to the person on the phone. "No…, but I do start at Forks High School tomorrow. Do you go there?" I asked hopefully as we both watched Bella cross the room mumbling something.

Jake turned back to look at me, his smile returning. "Unfortunately, no. I go to the high school closer to the reservation. But, Bella does go to the Forks school. Maybe you two could be friends." He sounded about as doubtful as I felt. At least he knew.

For a few precious seconds we just sat there in silence, and he stared. I could feel myself starting to blush. That was confirmed only a few seconds later when he started to laugh. Loudly. For the second time in ten minutes I was about to tell him to shove it. I felt a pattern starting to form. "That's cute. Bella does it all the time." That's three times. Definitely a pattern. Just when I was about to say it Bella walked back into the room. This time Bella seemed much happier as she dragged a copper haired boy with golden eyes that seemed to be wishing for help with every step with her.

An uncomfortable silence followed them into the room, and Jake got up and sat down on the couch next to me to make room for the new arrival. His ever present smile gone, and a new smug look took the place of the pained expression on the new arrival. "This is Edward Cullen, my boy…fiancé." Bella blushed when she corrected herself, clearly avoiding Jake's gaze. The tension in the room grew thicker and thicker until you could practically cut it with a knife. _Whoa. Problems…_ "Well, now that we have a couple of new gay babies…" I mumbled. Jake and Edward both burst into laughter at the same moment. "What?" Bella asked annoyed.

"Yea, Skye, what was that?" Jake asked smiling brighter than before. _Why? Why did he have to have such good hearing?_ "It's an inside joke between me and my friends in Connecticut. One of my old teachers said that every time there is an awkward silence a gay baby is born…" I trailed off hoping they would all just forget about it. Unfortunately Edward seemed reluctant. "I've got to remember to mention that one to Emmett." He laughed.

The confused expression on my face must've tipped him off because he elaborated. "Emmett's my brother. I have two of them, and two sisters." Another awkward silence. It was obvious none of them liked each other. Just then everyone else walked in from the tour of our house only to bring more tension with them. _Just perfect._

_**A/N:**_

**Emmett:** NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! WHAT YOU REALLY, REALLY WANT!

**Us: ** I'LL TELL YOU WAT I WANT! WAT I REALLY, REALLY WANT! I WANNA, I WANNA, I WANNA, I WANNA, I WANNA **WHOLE BUNCH OF PEOPLE TO REVIEW!!**

**Emmett:** Those aren't the words.

**Me:** But that's what I really, really want. -tears-

**Emmett:** Fine! Review!!


	2. Jealous much?

A/N:

**A/N:**

Hey loyal readers! Sorry for not updating but I just finished my Truth or Dare story, and had some new ideas I had to get down before I forgot it. So enjoy and look out for some new stories. Props to anyone who can tell me what songs are playing. Inspired music: **If I never see your face again**- Maroon 5 and Rihanna and **The Way You Do Me** by Jojo.

**SkPOV:**

"So, you staying for dinner?" I asked hopefully, without letting it leak into my voice. Why was I so obsessed with this stranger? I've only known him for half and hour, and for some reason I really liked him.

"I don't think we can stay tonight. I promised Carlisle I'd bring Bella home for dinner." Edward said smoothly. She turned to look at him then shoved him lightly at their obvious inside joke. "I think we should go as well Jacob." Billy said. _Damn._ _There goes all my fun._ Jake looked as disappointed as I was. "Next time," he whispered, his breath hot on my ear. My heart sped up and he smiled as if he could hear it. I couldn't help but smile back. "Okay," I breathed.

Soon they were leaving, and I found myself enveloped in a hug by Jacob that actually felt natural. While my parents were giving their long good-byes to Billy and Charlie, Jake slipped by unusually silent phone from my pocket and added his number in without another word. We smiled at each other as he followed a very pissed Bella out the front door.

My parents ordered pizza, which they almost never did, but I couldn't concentrate it. I ate my two slices in an unusual silence, and headed back to my new room using the excuse I needed to unpack even I'm pretty sure they both knew my stuff was set up. The newly painted blue walls greeted me as I stepped on the polished hard wood floors. I ran my hands on the brown stripe that split the room in two, attacked my mp3 the speakers and turned the music as loud as I could without having my parents bursting into my room unnecessarily. Miracle by Paramore came blasting out at me. Despite being one of my favorite songs I clicked the next song and turned away while Jojo began serenaded me.

_We ain't even traded kisses  
But I'm feelin so much fire in here_

Boy the way ya do me  
Boy the way ya do me  
Why ya gotta be so good when ya give it to me

My thoughts immediately went to Jacob, and I sat on the chair built in underneath the window and stared out thinking only of one person. Jacob. _What_ was my deal with him? I've known him for barely two hours and already I was thinking about him while listening to a love song. There _must_ be something wrong with me. Electric guitars screamed at me to get up. I blinked, disoriented, up at all the walls darkened by night while a small patch of silver lightened the room. My thoughts were interrupted by another verse of the song that woke me up.

_Won't someone stop this song,_

_So I won't sing along._

_Someone stop this song._

_So I won't sing_

_Lovesick melody! Is gonna get the best of me tonight_

_But you won't get to me_

'_Cuz I won't sing!_

Hayley Williams screamed through the speakers, and I crossed the room hurriedly and snapped the speakers off. The silence seemed louder than the music. All my thoughts attacked me at once. I worried about everything and nothing all at once. I worried about school the most. What I was going to wear, what classes I was going to take. Then _who was I going to hang out with?_ I could already tell that Bella didn't like me for whatever reason, and Jacob didn't even go to the same school. I pushed the button to turn the speakers on, and chose to restart the last song playing in hopes of chasing my thoughts away.

The sound of rain pounding against my window woke me up, and I wished to be back in my room in Connecticut. I closed my eyes and imagined the sun would be out, and it would be at least 75° and I would walk out of the house without practically taking a second shower. I willed it to be true, opened my eyes and watched the rain slide down my window.

_ARG!!_ I screamed internally. I wanted desperately to roll over and sleep for the rest of my high school career, only waking for Junior Ring Dance, Prom and Graduation where I would be crowned valedictorian and most likely to succeed in everything. Except I rolled out of bed and marched out of my room disdainfully pausing for only a second to ram on my parents door to wake them up.

I showered and dressed quickly not bothering to care what I put on. I checked the mirror regardless and realized I was wearing the same thing I wore on the first day of school when I lived in CT. The thought made me homesick and I checked my phone for the millionth time in the last two days. _Why isn't anyone calling me? Surely they couldn't have forgotten about me already!_ The stairs greeted me creaking noisily. It almost sounded like cheers. _Woohoo,_ I thought sarcastically.

Just when I passed by the door a soft knock came. I turned skeptically wondering if I was just hearing things, but it returned almost softer, if it was possible. I opened the door careful for it to not creek, and peered out the small opening I made to find a familiar face looking back at me.

"Morning," he whispered. "Hey Jake! What are you doing here?" I asked while being pulled into another smothering hug. "Just wanted to wish you luck on your first day of school," He whispered happily, even though its only like 6:30. Impossible. _No _one is that happy this early. I smiled in spite of myself. I found myself in conversation with him until my alarm rang telling me my extra half an hour was up.

"You should probably leave. You don't want to be late do you?" I asked him teasingly. He smiled and leaned in closely like he was going to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me. _What is _wrong_ with me?!_ I've only known him for a day, and I already wanted him to kiss me. I was never this boy crazy before. My heart went into overdrive and Jacob smiled as if he could hear it. Traitorous heart. He leaned impossibly closer. "You're right. See you later." He smiled again and turned around. _Jack ass!_ I watched him get on his motorcycle. "You get cool points for that!" I yelled. He smiled started the engine and zoomed away.

I sighed exaggeratingly picked up my keys and started towards my car. It seemed very uncool compared to Jacobs bike. A deafening roar came from next door, and saw Bella glaring at me while she backed out of her driveway, leaving a silver Volvo in the drive with Edward staring warily as her car drove away. _Issues…_ I sang under my breath. School today was definitely going to suck.

**A/N:**

COME ON!! 2 REVIEWS?? I _know_ you guys can do better. Review por favor! (please in Spanish.) All those who review get a hug from Edward

Edward: I'm doing what? O.o

Me: Shut up and give the nice people who review hugs

Much Love( especially to totallylostandalone and chanellyxoxo5 who reviewed and get extra hugs from Edward and Jacob!!)

_**The Real Mrz. Black**_


End file.
